


Observaciones dignas de mención ( TRADUCCIÓN )

by Dixi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baseball Player Derek Hale, Derek Hale & Laura Hale Are Twins, Español | Spanish, High School, Humor, Jock Derek Hale, M/M, Misunderstandings, Notas de amor, POV Derek Hale, Secret Admirer, Sibling Love, Spanish Translation, Wooing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dixi/pseuds/Dixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el cual Derek recibe notas elogiosas en su casillero de parte de un admirador secreto, aunque resulto que no eran en realidad para él, las cosas, al final terminaron muy bien.</p><p> </p><p>Traducción autorizada por LadyDrace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parte 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Noteworthy Observations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482194) by [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace). 



> ¡Gracias a LadyDrace por dejarme traducir su fanfiction!. Esta es mi segunda vez que traduzco algo, y obviamente tenía que ser algo de Sterek, ¡esperen más traducciones!. No tengo beta por lo que cualquier error ortográfico, es mío.

Derek obtiene la primera nota en su casillero el miércoles, unos pocos meses de su último año.

 _Tienes un increíble gusto en zapatos_ , proclama, y Derek fruñe el ceño. No es ajeno a los cumplimientos, siendo afortunado suficiente de ser alto y en los deporte, pero nunca nadie ha halagado su ropa. Nunca. De hecho, casi se ha sentido orgulloso sobre la forma en la que se ve hasta que su madre le pidió, al menos, hacer un esfuerzo por la escuela.

Entonces ahora, cuando está afuera en público, se apega a un estilo medio conservativo, más o menos robado de su tío Peter. No camisas de cuello de pico.

No hasta que Derek tenga cabello en el pecho para ello, de todas maneras. Pero sus zapatos…él ve abajo a sus rayados Chucks. Son como un año de viejos. Lo que pensándolo, puede ser un punto a su favor. Le gustan cosas durables. Y quien sabe, quizás, el escritor de las notas (con una horrible escritura, de todas formas) ¿es un fan de Chucks? Todo ello lo hace pensar por dos minutos en total. Entonces la campana suena, por lo que mete la nota en su bolso, y lo olvida.

Entonces, unos días después, otra nota revolotea en el suelo cuando Derek abre su casillero.

 

_Amo que tomes cuidado de tus manos._

 

Derek tiene un breve súbito de pánico en su estómago, porque si alguien vio sus garras salir, de alguna manera, va a estar en muchos problemas. Pero…pesando en ello, él toma cuidados de sus manos. Tiene que. Siendo un hombre lobo todo crece a un ritmo fenomenal, lo que significa interminables cortes de pelo, pero también significa tener en cuidado sus uñas cada pocos días. Y porque él odia que las cosas se enganchen, siempre lo hace con un poco de presentación, redondeando por los bordes. Y todo el proceso, hace un poco que las manos se sientas secas, por lo que de vez en cuando consigue algún buen humectante…

Por lo que, si, no está incorrecto, pero él no tiene ni idea como el escritor de las notas conoce algo como eso, al menos que tenga un gran ojo para los detalles. Pero, sea lo que sea, Derek decide tomarlo como un complemento lo cual tiene esa intensión, desliza la nota en su libro de química, y se dirige a la clase sintiendo raramente animado.

 

_Deberías de vestir siempre esos pantalones._

 

Lee la nota tres veces antes de darse por vencido, porque no tiene sentido. Esos pantalones son viejos, muy pequeños, y los únicos que ha dejado en su armario, porque estúpidamente ignoro la advertencia de su madre, que la ropa no sería lavada si esta no era dejada en la planta baja. Demonios, él está asustado de agacharse por miedo de que un botón se caiga, por lo que es obligado a adoptar cautela cada vez que se sienta para no forzar la costura.

Laura se ríe de él en el almuerzo, y él se queja de ella, pero entonces casi se ahoga con su Misteriosa Carne cuando una animadora pasa con un grupo de amigos y le pregunta si tiene una cita con el director. O, más bien, se ahoga cuando le pregunta estúpidamente a Laura lo que eso significa, y ella le dice alegremente. Desea prácticamente cada día no haber tenido nunca una hermana, mucho menos una gemela. No hay forma de alejarse de ella, incluso en la escuela.

Por lo que la nota queda escondida, en el interior del libro más grueso que Derek posee. Porque mientras lo hace sentir sudoroso, tampoco puede evitar sentirse halagado, además no puede atreverse a tirarlo a la basura.

— ¿Qué tal, perdedor? —Laura se pavonea mientras cierra de golpe la puerta del baño de los chicos.

Derek fruñe el ceño atreves del espejo. —Creo que el perdedor eres tú ahora viendo que estas perdida. El baño de las niñas a través del pasillo, idiota.

—También hay una línea de todo el camino hasta la biblioteca, y podría ser apestoso aquí, pero puedo soportarlo.—ella pausa con su mano en el cubículo más cercano, mandándole una mirada extraña.—Está bien, en serio, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Derek detuvo de juguetear con su cabello, y volteo su mirada hacia ella.

—No es asunto tuyo. —puede ver su boca abriéndose de nuevo, pero no está en el estado de ánimo.

—Cállate, o le voy a decir al vigilante de pasillo que estas aquí.— ella chasquea sus labios cerrados, pero también entrecierra sus ojos hacia él. Él va a ser cuestionado después, lo sabe por experiencia, pero ahora solamente no quiere lidiar con ella ahora. Así que deambula, sintiéndose extrañamente alto e inconscientemente comienza a frotar su pulgar contra su bolsillo.

 

_Tu cabello luce particularmente exquisito hoy._

 

Increíblemente bien lo hace, Derek piensa con suficiencia para sí mismo. Hasta ahora, las notas han sido en su mayoría inocentes, aparte de la del pantalón, pero no hay error en la nota de hoy.

 

_Debes de dejar de inclinarte así. Hace muy difícil para mí concentrarme en clases._

 

Derek es, de hecho, inclinándose, mientras lo lee. Es solo una pose confortable, su hombro contra el casillero de su vecino, cadera sobresaliendo, las piernas cruzadas mientras lee. No lo está haciendo apropósito, y nunca pensó que sería atrayente, pero ahora es manifiestamente consiente.

Ve alrededor, tratando de averiguar si el escritor de la nota está cerca, pero nadie está viendo hacia su lugar, todo el mundo está dando vuelta para conseguir sus cosas en los últimos minutos antes del toque de la campana. —Lo siento, —una dulce, sino algo cortante voz, emite sonido detrás de él. —Estas bloqueando mi casillero.

—Oh, lo siento. —él se mueve lejos y deja la chica recoger sus cosas. La conoce, vagamente. Ella es de primero, y su nombre es…¿Libby? ¿O algo? Todo lo que sabe de ella es que su casillero era de ella el año pasado, pero que ella de alguna manera logro que la administración los cambiaran. Posiblemente debido al nefasto chillido que hizo la primera vez que lo abrió, pero solo tuvo que pedir al conserje prestado un poco de aceite de bisagras y lo arreglo.

Pero, de nuevo, de lo que él puede estimar de Libby, es que ella no parece del tipo de estar cerca de cinco millas de una lata de aceite. Y ella también no parece del tipo que sea muy paciente con nadie, a pesar de la dulzura de su voz. Ella le envía una breve sonrisa, sin embargo, y él regresa un distraído asentir de cabeza, todavía muy adsorbido con la nota en su mano.

Y después solo parece empeorar. O mejorar. Derek no puede decidir cuál.

 

_Tus ojos son increíbles. Me ahogaría en ellos, si me lo permitieras._

 

_Estas prácticamente brillando hoy._

 

_Esto va a sonar raro, pero tienes unos dientes impresionantes._

 

_Eres la persona más inteligente que conozco._

 

Lo último vuelve loco a Derek, porque definitivamente implica que el escritor lo conoce personalmente, de alguna forma. Ninguna de las notas ha olido a alguna persona reconocible, solamente desprendiendo el olor de químicos de cuadernos escolares producidos en serie y variedad de adolescentes sudorosas, además la escritura a mano no es familiar.

Posiblemente se esté convirtiendo un poco obsesionado, esparciendo las notas en su escritorio en casa, por orden cronológico, en busca de un patrón. Pero no encuentra nada. Laura lo hace, sin embargo. Es decir, las notas. Ella se ríe tan fuerte que se hace a sí misma enferma, y Derek finalmente explota después de semanas de sus burlas, sus padres los encuentran envueltos en un partido de lucha libre, incluso, con olor a vómito y llenos de magulladuras.

No es una cuestión de vida de Derek, admite. Y finalmente decide resolver el misterio de una vez por todas, aunque le cuesta su hora de almuerzo. Porque es por lo general el intervalo de tiempo cuando aparecen las notas. Así que durante varios días se esconde en un aula vacía frente a su casillero, comiendo barras de energía en lugar de carne del almuerzo escolar, y escuchando. Finalmente, después de cuatro días de aburrido almuerzo, escucha el roce de zapatos en el linóleo llegando justo a una parada afuera, y él se asoma por la puerta justo a tiempo para ver a un chico desgarbado y completamente desconocido deslizar una nota a través de una de las ranuras en la puerta del casillero de Derek. A su favor ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Derek sale de la sala de clase. Demonios, incluso envía Derek una pequeña sonrisa, antes de simplemente girar sobre sus talones para salir, demás de eso no hace señal alguna de reconocimiento en absoluto.

— ¡Oye! ¡Espera un segundo!—el chico se da la vuelta, confuso.

—Uhhh... claro, ¿qué pasa?

— ¿Es esto una especie de broma? —Derek suelta, porque nada tiene sentido. ¡El chico estaba atrapado en el acto! O bien tiene la mejor cara de póquer conocida por el hombre—lo cual Derek duda, porque se ve como una cara muy expresiva—o hay algo más en juego aquí. El niño mira a los casilleros con una pizca de miedo en sus ojos.

— ¿Broma? ¿No...? Oh! —, dice de repente, iluminado.—Oh, no, tío, ¡no es una broma ni nada! Como sí cualquier persona tendría todavía testículos si es que alguna vez se atrevieran a hacerle una broma Lydia Martin, ¿sabes lo que quiero decir? —suspira, de manera espectacular, y mira embrutecido al casillero de Derek.

—Ella es tan hermosa y sorprendente, ¿sabes? Sé que ella es, como... fuera de mi liga, pero no se puedes ganar si no juegas, ¿verdad?—Derek todavía esta confuso, pero al menos una parte del misterio está resuelto ahora. Apunta a la puerta del casillero, el cual sigue siendo mirado por el aparente admirador.

—Ese es mi casillero.

—Uh... ¿nooo? Ese es el casillero de Lydia Martín.

—No sé quién es, pero este es mi casillero. —el chico está mirando cada vez más enfermo, de repente.

—No, no lo es, — insiste, débilmente, todo lo que Derek puede hacer es levantar una ceja, poner su combinación, y abrir la puerta del casillero. La última nota se desliza hasta el suelo, pero los ojos del chico están pegados en las cosas de Derek. Sus libros, sus doce tamaños de los zapatos de baloncesto, la bolsa de deporte, la imagen de él y Laura dándose coscorrones en Disneyland con cinta adhesiva en la parte interior de la puerta.

—Oh…Dios mío. Estoy muerto, —el muchacho se asoma, mirando claramente como si estuviera a punto de vomitar. O desmayarse. O ambos. Derek está decepcionado de que las notas, obviamente, no fueran para él. Él es lo suficiente consiente para admitirlo. Pero este tipo parece legítimamente preocupado por su vida, y Derek no puede soportar mirarlo.

—Hey, está bien, no hay resentimientos—, dice de manera uniforme, recogiendo la última nota para regresársela. Hay un momento largo, congelante antes de que una mano temblorosa llegue para tomar la nota. Es una buena mano, Derek piensa. Lástima que viene con esa horrible caligrafía.

— ¿Tú realmente...? — la voz suena incrédula, y Derek hace lo mejor para calmar los temores que están, evidentemente, todavía corriendo alrededor de la cabeza del muchacho.

—De verdad. Era un poco agradable, ¿sabes?—, dice, con el objetivo de ser casual, y luego se maldice a sí mismo ante la mirada con los ojos abiertos dirigida a él. —A todos les gustan los cumplidos, ¿verdad?—, añade con un encogimiento de hombros, y cierra la puerta del casillero de nuevo.

—Por lo tanto, tú... ¿No vas, como a... rasgar mis brazos de su lugar y golpearme con ellos? ¿Hasta la muerte?

Todo el escenario es tan desconcertante para Derek que le toma un tiempo para recuperarse.— ¿Por qué haría? No, no voy—vyo— ¡¿qué demonios te dio la idea que haría eso?! ¡A cualquiera!

El chico se encoge de hombros.—Eres atractivo, popular, y tiene las cejas que los asesinos en serie realmente matarían por tener, y yo soy... No sé, ¿escoria de la Tierra? —se ve completamente indiferente a la declaración, también, y Derek siente un dolor de cabeza acercarse.

—Incluso si todo eso fuera cierto—lo que no es—todavía no explica por qué tú estas esperando algún tipo de baño de sangre, aquí. —Derek es consciente de que está a la defensiva, pero teniendo en cuenta que ya está luchando con la pubertad y los instintos de hombre lobo, y siendo muy bueno en ello, muchas gracias, no aprecia la implicación de que él haría daño a alguien por... ni siquiera sabe por qué.

—Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad? —dice el chico con un resoplido.—Eres la estrella del equipo de baloncesto, y yo soy como una ameba en la cadena de comida aquí, hombre, y he estado dejando notas de amor y poniéndome mi no intencional gay interés sobre ti durante semanas.— Derek puede decir que sus cejas están llamando la atención a sí mismo de nuevo por la forma en que el chico traga, pero no hay forma de ayudar. Todo lo que está haciendo lo hace confundirse más.

—Lo que sea, no voy a...—él agita una mano alrededor en impotencia.—Hacer nada. Como he dicho, era agradable. Y fue un error honesto. Fin de la historia.— se da la vuelta para ir a alguna parte y ponerse de mal humor por un tiempo por el hecho de que su admirador secreto ni siquiera era suyo, pero el niño lo detiene con un toque en su codo.

—Mira, uh. Lo siento. De verdad. No era mi intensión de... uh... —se calla, buscando la cara de Derek, y cambiando de pie.— Sólo. Lo siento, —dice, y luego se va corriendo en la dirección opuesta, dejando Derek solo en el pasillo, confundido, con hambre y decepcionado. Mantiene las notas. La ilusión era agradable, breve como era, y Derek se admite una semana completa para revolcarse en su miseria. Laura ni siquiera se burlan de él, más que nada se debe, probablemente, a lo triste que se ve.


	2. Chapter 2

No es que no pueda conseguir citas. Ha salido en un montón de citas antes, pero nadie parece mirar más allá de sus habilidades deportivas y el crédito que este trae, y esto podría hacer a Derek una monstruosa anomalía en la escuela secundaria, pero él no se preocupa por el estado social. Lo que lo hace más irónico es que él es popular. Pero no puede evitar que al jugar en el equipo de basquetbol su sangre cante y que ha sido bendecido con bastante buenos genes.

La conclusión es que nadie se ha preocupaba de mirar más cerca, y a pesar de que todo fue un error, el pensamiento de que alguien quería hacerlo era maravilloso, mientras duró. También se entera de que el pobre chico de alguna manera obtuvo el casillero equivocado. Es una coincidencia completa, porque Derek lo escucha, su voz es fácilmente reconocible, hablando con un amigo a la vuelta de la esquina un día. Su nombre es Stiles, es de primero, el hijo del Sheriff, el nombre de su mejor amigo es Scott, y habla tanto que Derek probablemente podría haber escrito un ensayo entero de él de lo que escucho de una conversación de cinco minutos.

Y está enamorado de Lydia Martin, que Derek finalmente, se da cuenta, es la chica que cambió casilleros con él, cuando ella se encuentra una nota un día, de pie justo al lado de Derek, tan cerca que puede oler el tan conocido papel químico.

—Oh, Dios mío—, uno de sus amigas se ríe nerviosamente, leyendo por encima del hombro.

—Eso es tan raro. Lydia asiente con la cabeza, y sostiene la nota con dos dedos perfectamente cuidados. —Sí. Un poco demasiado Hannibal Lecter para mí, gracias.

—¿Quién?

—... Algunos tipo raro que leí en alguna parte,—evade, y luego le ordena a la amiga que se deshaga de la nota.  Termina en un bote de basura en casilleros abajo, y Derek tiene que contenerse para no ir a recogerlo, sólo para ver lo que dice. Ninguna de las notas que Derek ha recibido alguna vez se sintió espeluznante, y se siente extrañamente celoso de que alguien, que obviamente, no aprecia la atención que está recibiendo.

Va a casa, se transforma y corre hasta que sus pulmones se queman, y finalmente decide que tiene que dejarlo ir. Nunca fueron para él, era un error honesto, y Derek se ha permitido la necesidad de ponerse de mal humor.

Todo lo que puede hacer es superarlo. Por supuesto, es cuando encuentra otra nota.

_Lo has hecho muy bien en la práctica de ayer. Saludos, Stiles, el tarado que se ha equivocado de casillero._

Derek esta harto de estar confundido, y pisa el pasillo con rabia, siguiendo el olor que ahora conoce, en una línea directa desde su casillero hasta donde Stiles esta descansando afuera contra un árbol con un amigo. El amigo le echa un vistazo a Derek y se escapa. Stiles parece que quiere unirse a él, pero con valentía, se pone de pie y se encuentra con la mirada de Derek.

—Se supone que esto gracioso?—gruñe Derek, empujando la nota en el pecho de Stiles.

—¿Nooo? se suponía que iba a ser agradable.— Derek parpadea, lentamente, buscando la cara de Stiles.

—Qué.

—Sabes, realmente podrías utilizar un poco de puntuación para esa pregunta de allí,—Stiles observa con una sonrisa, y Derek se siente como si una vez más se perdió de algo. Stiles pone los ojos. —Lo has dicho, y cito, -a todos les gustan los cumplidos, ¿verdad?- Y que incluso tenía un signo de interrogación allí, así que sé que sabes cómo usarlos.

—Eres una persona muy extraña,—Derek dice por último, todavía no estando seguro de que entiende lo que está pasando, pero su ira se ha desvanecido como el aire de un globo con fugas.

—¡Pero no rasgaste mis brazos! ¡Y también no me has dicho que pare!—la mirada en la cara de Stiles es mejor descrita como alegre, y ahora Derek es positivo que se está perdiendo algo.

Como no dice nada, Stiles comienza a inquietarse, y de repente Derek tiene que reprimir las ganas de sonreír, porque, obviamente, Stiles no le va bien con el silencio. Finalmente Derek tiene un arma propia.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que deje de hacer esto?—Stiles suelta finalmente. —Me puedes decir totalmente a la cara, no voy a ser raro con ello. Al menos, no más extraño de lo que ya es. Pero tú has dicho que era agradable, y, bueno, finalmente di con el casillero correcto, pero no fue tan bien, así que pensé, bueno, ¿por qué no seguir enviando mis felicitaciones a algún lugar donde son apreciados, ¿sabes? ¡No homo! O, ya sabes, un poco homo, quizás, cualquier cosa que flota en tu barco, hombre, yo columpio para todos lados, pero tengo la sensación de que un gran fuerte err, atle-, tipo deportivo como tu no aprecia lo homo como yo, por lo que no dude en decirme que pare. Además, dime que me calle en cualquier momento. No, en serio, por favor dígame que pare antes de que me las arregle para decir algo aún más embarazosa, porque, en serio, esto es bastante malo, y ahora me siento con una desesperada necesidad de ir a pegarme con una bonita roca en alguna parte y dejar que el círculo de la vida me lleve, tío, lo juro por Dios que este vomito de palabras es de algún tipo de enfermedad que aún no se ha diagnosticado. Tal vez deberías convertirte en un científico, sólo para resolver el misterio de cómo demonios cerrar-  

Derek finalmente golpea una mano sobre la boca de Stiles por pura desesperación. No está seguro de que haya oído tantas palabras en un corto espacio de tiempo, y necesita un momento para absorber todo. Stiles no se detiene de hablar, sin embargo, sus hombros caen con alivio, y hay un sordo "grcs, hbre" contra la palma de la mano de Derek. Hace cosquillas. Y no de una mala manera.

—De acuerdo—, Derek dice con firmeza. —No voy a decirte que pares. ¿Estas bien? Fue agradable, como he dicho. Sólo quería asegurarse de que no lo sigues haciendo por una broma ... o lo que sea.

—Ants, camno con i brzos,— Stiles sostiene detrás de la mano de Derek, y él la presiona en un poco más fuerte, antes de que se pierden en el tren de sus pensamientos.

—Y ...— Derek vacila, no estoy seguro de que debe añadir su opinión sobre esto antes de tener tiempo para pensar en todas las charlas de Stiles, pero él siente que es importante decirlo. —En cuanto a lo, eh ... homo. No te preocupes por eso.

Los ojos de Stiles van increíblemente amplios, y ya que su boca está ahora finalmente se floja y tranquila, Derek finalmente quita su mano.

—¿Me estás diciendo que eres ...?—, se va apagando, como si siquiera decirlo le traerá un castigo severo.

Derek se encoge de hombros. —No sé. Nunca he pensado en ello.

—Pero ... no te importa que yo soy ... uh ...

—¿Columpias para todos lados?—Derek le pregunta, orgulloso de que se las arregló para recoger que gran parte del las palabras sin sentido. —No, esta bien.

Stiles lo estudia para otro largo momento, y luego sonríe, enorme, y el cambio que produce en la cara es alucinante, dejando indefenso a Derek contra devolverle la sonrisa.

—Muy bien, prepárese, amigo, voy va a conquistarte. No hay necesidad cortejarme también o algo—, asegura a toda prisa,—Estoy acostumbrado a que la cosa no es correspondido.

—Eso es una mierda—, dice Derek honestamente, y Stiles asiente.

—Sí. Pero esa es la vida del marginado social.

La campana suena y Stiles explota en acción, luchando por sus cosas y saliendo corriendo, mientras habla todo el tiempo.   —Mierda, tengo que ir, pero no temas, mi amigo fornido, el cortejo va a suceder. ¡Todo el cortejo!—, grita por encima del hombro, y Derek gruñe en su palma por un segundo antes de que se acuerda de que era la misma que hace poco estaba en la boca de Stiles.  

 

* * *

 

 

_De qué color son tus ojos, enserio._

 

_Debe vestir la camiseta verde todos los días, hombre._

 

_¡¿Cómo es que te ves bien en pantalones cortos de baloncesto?! NADIE se ve bien en pantalones cortos de baloncesto. Es injusto._

 

_Creo que te di una nota dientes ya, pero Dios mío, tienes los dientes de conejo más lindo, deberías mostrarlos más.   Vi que ayudantes a una anciana con sus compras ayer, y tengo que decir que me estás matando, aquí. No estas autorizado a ser atractivo y ser una buena persona._

 

_Nunca dejes de reír. Nunca._

 

_Adición a la observación de la camisa verde: siempre deja los dos primeros botones desabrochados._

 

_Gracias por el café esta mañana, eres el mejor. :)   Las rosas son rojas, las violetas son azules, todo lo que llevas, lo que quiero hacer contigo. ;)_

 

_Tienes que dejar de preguntar si estoy hablando en serio después de cada nota. Como te dije, te estoy cortejando, hombre. (Y Santa mierda eres brutal en el Scrabble. Tómame ahora.)_

 

_¿Te das cuenta de lo terrible que era para arrastrar mi lamentable culo de la cama esta mañana contigo todavía en él? La próxima vez lo hacemos en mi casa, y tú puedes ser el que salga a escondidas al amanecer._

 

_Simplemente sentí que debería aprovechar esta oportunidad reír una vez mas sobre sobre la forma en que realmente pensaste, de que yo no sabía nada de los lobos. En serio, ustedes chicos tienen suerte de que la mayoría de la población del mundo es tonto como el pomo de una puerta._

 

_Aniversario de luna nueva no es una cosa. Admite que querías el romance sin ninguna razón. ¡Ser honesto con uno mismo es un signo de madurez, Derek!_

 

_Tienes una asquerosamente cursi nota anónima de San Valentín enviada a la casillero de Laura. Hay una quintilla sobre los pies de Laura en este. De nada._

 

_Para de volverte loco, ¿de acuerdo? Por lo que dijiste primero, gran cosa. Si me hubieras dado como dos segundos antes de salir corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas, lo hubiera dicho también ¿Entendido? Yo también te quiero, sourwolf. Todo lo homo. <3_

**Author's Note:**

> En el original era “v-necks” busque como se dice en español, entre las opciones estabas cuello de pico o cuello en V. Lo decidí dejar en cuello de pico. 
> 
> Mystery Meat: Misteriosa carne. Es un término despectivo para referirse a los productos de carnes que tienen una fuente identificable, como el hecho de que pertenezcan a una marca no reconocida. 
> 
> Tenía un problema de traducción con esta frase, la autora aclara su significado. Aquí está su respuesta: Casting couch es un término que tomé de un gay porno. Es usualmente videos los cuales son como una audición para trabajar en el porno, y usualmente los hombres son jóvenes y atractivos. Y al igual a su nombre, generalmente se hace en un sofá. Y, por supuesto, no hay una audición, al menos que cuentes sexo gay como una audición.


End file.
